


The Wall

by Animator2197



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2197/pseuds/Animator2197
Summary: Zarha Manifest has always known there was more to the world than walls and rules. A rebellious disposition, and a curious mind, she has lived at the NONAME orphanage her whole life with nothing but the clothes on her back to call her own, and reputation for being trouble, she longs to find a way to leave the skyscrapers and regulations behind, and for more than one reason - She knows too much.Rose Wrenhouse has always been seen as the "good kid." Good grades, great fashion sense, and cooperative - ideals that are praised in NONAME. But she isn't happy - she is alone, and longs to find her long lost family. A sensation tell her they are still there, somewhere, but the only way to find them is to escape NONAME and look - but leaving is illegal.Join them, as both girls are forced to face the odds, and escape the walled in city before it's too late, and save thousands of innocent lives. Follow this epic tale as they discover the truth about family, murder, and the magic world outside.





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonleFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonleFey/gifts).



> This is a work in Progress, and it may get restarted several times. The lore, world building, and plot have only partially been planned, so things may change as that changes. 
> 
> This is also a gift for a friend (a long awaited gift...), and it is meant for them. If there are political aspects I hit (or don't hit) that offend you, please know this book is not to be a crowd pleaser - it's for my friend, MoonDust21. Please don't leave belittling comments on my political views. 
> 
> All in all, I hope all of you will enjoy my book, but if you don't that's okay. I only have one real target for this book - I wasn't looking for an audience. I'm using this sight so that MoonDust21 isn't waiting until they are eighty to read this book I started freshman year. 
> 
> I do take constructive criticism, so please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you liked or what I can improve. Please don't leave belittling comments on my political views. Please leave helpful tips, and tell me how I can improve. (I do not claim to be a professional - if anything I'm a novice writer.) If you have questions, please ask them - they may fix a plot hole!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Animator2197

**Please note: This is not my actual first chapter!! This is a vague - actually, crappy - summary of my book. I'm still writing the first chapter, but I wanted to get my project launched again so that MoonDust21 didn't have a heart attack when she saw I deleted the original project. (They have enough on their plate as is at the moment, so I'm trying to prevent any more stress or panic, because I care about their health. They don't need the let down of the project being deleted - because I don't want them to think I'm stopping it. I'm not... I'm just restarting it.)**

Zarha Manifest has always known there was more to the world than walls and rules. A rebellious disposition, and a curious mind, she has lived at the NONAME orphanage her whole life with nothing but the clothes on her back to call her own, and reputation for being trouble, she longs to find a way to leave the skyscrapers and regulations behind, and for more than one reason - She knows too much.

Rose Wrenhouse has always been seen as the "good kid." Good grades, great fashion sense, and cooperative - ideals that are praised in NONAME. But she isn't happy - she is alone, and longs to find her long lost family. A sensation tell her they are still there, somewhere, but the only way to find them is to escape NONAME and look - but leaving is illegal.

Join them, as both girls are forced to face the odds, and escape the walled in city before it's too late, and save thousands of innocent lives. Follow this epic tale as they discover the truth about family, murder, and the magic world outside.


End file.
